


Things in the Void

by Drake_Lewis



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Lewis/pseuds/Drake_Lewis
Summary: A short little after piece of what happened to the three in the other dimension and a snippet of what Selina is dealing with.





	Things in the Void

Abigail grunted as Jude and Emmet both slammed into her lower holes. Jude's thick dark cock shoved deep into her asshole while Emmet's slightly thinner but longer prick jammed into her quim.  
She didn't know how long they had been fucking since they were trapped in the other dimension. The madness had consumed them. Since they had been trapped by Emmet's failure in trying to leave, the three had found sex to be the easiest way to pass the time. Fucking became their life. Yes, Abigail loved taking Jude's cock more than Emmet's, yet having both her cunt and ass filled was better than one dick. She wished Selina was still with them, so she could taste her wet Asian cunt again. She had had one chance before. Selina probably hadn't remembered when the two hooked up at a bar in LA and come here. It was a reason Abigail had moved into the building in the first place. To be a little closer to the Asian hacker. Yet, she never remembered…or didn't want to remember.  
"Harder gods damn it, slam those cocks in harder!" She cried out, causing the men to pound her harder. The thrusting grew more intense, the friction and rhythm ramped up. Her moans growing more intense, Emmet's grunts and Jude grip on her hips tightened. She knew they were both close. So was she.  
Jude then leaned in close, she knew what was coming, she relished the words he would mutter.  
"Cum for us, you little cumslut. Cum for your Daddy."  
The words triggered something deep in Abigail's soul and she felt an orgasm rip trough her. The ripples of her cunt and ass tightening around the invading pricks was the catalyst needed to cause both men to cum inside her. She let out a loud grunt, eyes rolling back in her head and felt a momentary dropping out of her body.

Abigail floated above Selina, who was on her bed, grinding her bald cunt with her hand. She looked down at the slim Asian girl and licked her lips, there was still a tingle of after sex glow.

"How are you here?" Selina asked, pulling Abigail towards her, kissing her and holding her close. "You were trapped."  
"We still are," Abigail muttered. "I don't know how I am here." She hugged Selina closer. "I don't care how I am here, just that I am here with you. I've missed you. We…we have missed you." Even though she was a quasi spirit, she could still feel and smell and see Selina's pale nude form under the thin blanket. "Emmet misses you too."  
"How are you three still alive?"  
"I don't know," Abigial said, her hands moving to the blanket. "But there is something I am here to do."  
"What?"  
Abigail yanked the blanket aside, her pale glowing hands parting Selina's thighs. She wasn't sure why, but Selina let her. Abigail didn't care. She had to taste her. To feel her moist wet slit one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Please comment or kudo. If not, no worries.


End file.
